


sweet eyes, kind hands

by GimmeBeans



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, OC: Elodie Faeliah (WoL), OC: Riya Garanjy (dweeb), they arent dating Yet but like god they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimmeBeans/pseuds/GimmeBeans
Summary: When the Warrior of Light takes a devastating blow during the attack on Rhalgr's Reach, her close friend immediately rushes to her aid.Takes place during Stormblood 4.0!
Relationships: Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	sweet eyes, kind hands

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to my good bitch @faerieko on twitter! i love you and i love your catgirl, too.  
> Elodie belongs to @faerieko and is the right brain of the pair, and Riya is mine (unfortunately) and is the left brain of the pair.

Tataru’s been pacing for so long she swears she could wear a rut into the floor. Word of the attack on Rhalgr’s Reach left nothing but a pit of fear in her stomach, one only moderately eased when Elodie’s friend sat a warm cup of tea down in front of her. Tataru didn’t know much about Riya – the woman was incredibly difficult to read – but she could tell she was anxious, too. That was the thing with Miqo’te, their ears always gave them away.

“You should go to her.” Tataru begins, cupping the mug with both hands and letting the warmth calm their shaking. “You’re a healer as well, right? They’ll need someone with your skills around…”

Riya shakes her head. “I’m not suited to the frontlines, I’ll only get in the way.” She grips the handle of her teacup a little too hard, but not enough to make it break. She knew what she was getting into, becoming friends with the Warrior of Light. She’d seen firsthand the types of injuries Elodie would come back with, paired with that goofy grin. No matter how dire, she always made it out alright. The spirits hovering around Riya’s shoulders may suggest otherwise, but she’d learned to tune them out long ago. “However...it may be prudent to prepare some supplies to send that way.” It’d keep her and Tataru both busy, at the very least.

“Right. Let’s just enjoy our tea first then, shall we?” Tataru kicks her legs as she sits, trying to get the nervous energy out. Riya nods in agreement, and they sit there, balancing decompression and emotional preparedness.

The familiar ring of a linkpearl interrupts their silence, and Tataru flings her hands around in shock before realizing it’s hers. “Hello? Yes…” Tataru glances up at Riya as the person on the other end speaks.

Riya’s ears perk up, and she sits upright in her chair, only catching muffled words and not much substance. Her brow furrows.

Riya picks up on one word, clear as day. “Elodie.”

That and the look on Tataru’s face is all it takes. The chair screeches against the floor when Riya stands, clearing her throat and adjusting her cuffs. “Tell them I’ll be there as soon as I can. I’ll take the nearest aetheryte and fly the rest of the way.” She takes a quick once-over of her satchel, then lets out a deep breath.

“Be honest with me.” She levels her gaze onto Tataru, creases around her eyes emphasizing her seriousness and concern. “How bad is it?”

Tataru swallows hard. “They...were able to stop the bleeding and get her in a bed. It’ll take time for her to make a full recovery even with Krile there to help-”

Riya nods, some tension releasing from her shoulders. “Thank you. Hopefully I can supplement Krile’s skills, then.”

* * *

Time doesn’t pass normally when adrenaline’s pumping through her system. Riya’s not sure how long it took her to get to Rhalgr’s Reach, but the moment she lands and rushes inside, she’s hit with waves upon waves of death. People standing over their own bodies, looking dazed, sorrowful. Too many for her to count, and all going unnoticed by the relief teams that check for pulses and hang their heads as another one gets added to the list of casualties.

Another reason she avoided the frontlines. The dead were still too new, and their poor spirits would wander for weeks until the lifestream caught up to them.

She pushes up her glasses in order to squeeze the bridge of her nose, taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling. So many ghosts, and so many regrets. No doubt she’d meet them again once she took care of what mattered.

“Riya, you made it!” Lyse calls from down the hill, waving to grab her attention. “Thank the Twelve.” She runs up and takes Riya’s hand, pulling her towards the medical wing. “She’s this way. But…” Lyse stops them short of the archway inside, not wanting to meet her eyes. “Elodie, she...isn’t in good shape. Her back, it’s-”

Riya places her hand on Lyse’s shoulder. “I’ll take care of it. You should get some rest, too.” She pointedly looks at the purple blooming around Lyse’s chest. Several broken ribs, no doubt. Her jacket did a poor job of hiding it. “If you aren’t able to be seen by the time I’m done, I’ll help you.”

Lyse nods and points Riya towards Elodie’s bed.

Riya steps into the medical wing, purposely ignoring the specters that gather in dark clouds above different beds, that shift as if to acknowledge her. Not now. Later.

She stands on the other side of the curtain to Elodie’s bed, feeling her pulse quicken and her throat tighten. If only she’d been here… Another deep breath. What matters is that she’s here now, right? What is she supposed to say?

Her hand acts before she can think of something, and she pulls away the curtain to see Elodie sitting up, head in her hands. She stands there, frozen, when Elodie looks up in surprise. It’s too obvious she’d been crying. It makes something squeeze in Riya’s chest.

“O-oh! Riya, I-” Elodie fumbles with her words, trying to find something to say.

“It’s okay.” Riya starts, stepping forward and drawing the curtain behind her. Riya’s spent her fair share of time tending to Elodie’s injuries, but this is different. She closes what little distance is between them and reaches forward, using her thumb to dry the tear under Elodie’s eye. “I’ll take care of you.”

Elodie looks at Riya with wide eyes, and slowly takes Riya’s hand from her face to hold it, squeeze it. “Thank you.”

Riya nods. “Of course.” She pauses, not wanting to take her hand back. “Could you lay on your stomach for me? If it’s...too large for me to see by moving your shirt, we may need to take it off, too.”

“Yeah.” Elodie pushes through with a smile. “I’ll need your help getting this off.”

“I see. Alright.” Loathe as she is to do it, she lets go of Elodie’s hand so that she can adjust. Elodie faces away from Riya, and Riya grasps the hem of Elodie’s shirt. “Can you hold your arms out some?”

The wound is bad. The katana left a clean cut, thankfully enough, but it goes so far along Elodie’s back that Riya shudders to think what would’ve happened had it been deeper. Riya places a hand against the skin just below the wound, channeling healing magicks into it. “My compliments to whoever saw you first, they did a good job.”

She feels Elodie’s back move as she chuckles. “I’m sure Krile would say the same to you.”

Riya dips her head to the side. “Ah, that explains it.” She uses her free hand to pull her satchel into her lap. “Admirable work, but we can do better. I can stitch this back together, but it will limit your movement.” Not much more than it already will be, but she gets the feeling Elodie’s already mourning all the things she’ll miss while recovering. “It’ll help you heal faster, though. Add in healing therapies, frequent cleaning, and some medical dressings...you’ll likely make a full recovery.”

She leans back and looks at Elodie in full. “And I’ll be here every step of the way to make sure that happens.”

Elodie’s slow to respond, but Riya doesn’t pursue the conversation. She’s had enough happen to her today that she could stay totally silent, and Riya would easily give her that space.

“Okay.” Elodie’s voice is quiet, but determined.

Riya pulls a small jar from her satchel. “Alright. I’m going to apply some numbing agent to the area around it – it’ll feel weird. You won’t feel any pinching, but try not to move while I’m doing the sutures.” She pulls a secondary set of disposable gloves from her bag and puts them on, then dips her finger into the jar and lightly applies it to Elodie’s skin.

“It kinda tingles.” Elodie’s ears flick out to the sides. “Is it supposed to be cold?”

“I made this with one of those herbs you gave me, actually.” Riya wipes her glove on a nearby, unused towel. “I believe you mentioned it having cooling properties? I can’t remember the name, but it helps with the inflammation.”

“There’s a lot of herbs that can do that…” Elodie trails off. “You’ll have to be more specific.”

“When I have the chance to check the recipe, I’ll get back to you.” Riya pulls her suture kit from her satchel. “But you’ve taught me a lot about the local flora. I don’t think I’ve ever properly thanked you for that.” She taps Elodie’s shoulder. “I’m about to start the stitches, so please lay on your stomach.”

Elodie gingerly shifts in the bed, resting her arms at her sides. “Me, teach you? I thought you knew just about everything.”

“I know a lot of things, yes.” Riya pulls the skin around the wound on Elodie’s back together and begins suturing it, carefully and methodically. “But you’ve taught me so much without even realizing it. My work with the Conjurer’s Guild wouldn’t be nearly as productive without your guidance.”

“You think so?” Elodie stifles a chuckle. “I could say the same for you, you know. You’ve opened my eyes to things I never would’ve anticipated. Spirits, all that stuff with aether and your personal work...you’re really amazing.”

“It’s funny.” Riya finishes the sutures off, cutting the material and setting the needle in a cleaning solution on the nearby table. “Because I can’t think of anyone more deserving of that word than you.” She uses another clean towel to wipe around the wound, then pulls some dressing and bandaging from her satchel. “But, I suppose it isn’t mutually exclusive. I’m almost done, by the way. I’m applying some dressing and bandages, but that’s the last of it. How do you feel?”

“Better.” Elodie turns her head to smile at Riya. “I’m sure it’ll feel worse once the medications wear off, but that’s what you’re here for, right?”

“Of course.” Riya places the last of the bandages over the wound, securing them in place. “I wouldn’t leave a patient still undergoing treatment.”

Elodie laughs, then hisses at the way the movement pulls at her skin. “Of course not. I would expect nothing less.”

“We can put your shirt back on, if you like. I’m sure there’s a more comfortable position for you to be in.” Riya packs her unused supplies back into her satchel as she speaks, and Elodie sits up just as slowly as she laid down, facing away from Riya.

Riya helps her pull her shirt back on, and sits back in her own seat as Elodie adjusts once more.

“Is there anything else I can do for you?” Riya tilts her head, resisting the urge to reach back out for Elodie’s hand.

“Yes, actually.” Elodie scratches at her cheek with her right hand, a nervous habit. “Would you...stay with me for a little longer? I could use the company.”

Riya’s usually neutral countenance breaks with a small, warm smile. “Of course I can. I won’t leave your side.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can yell at me on twitter @rippstik or on tumblr @robynhill


End file.
